


吻我骗子 42章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Kudos: 24





	吻我骗子 42章

42  
感到浑身剧痛，我默默地呻吟着，在床上辗转反侧。  
但这只是想法而已，实际上我连一个手指都动不了。  
好不容易抬起眼皮，明亮的光照射了进来。  
我慌忙闭上眼睛，外面有人喊着。  
“延雨，打起精神来!睁开眼睛!”  
听到焦急的喊声后，我勉强睁了开眼睛，看到俯视着我的凯斯的脸。那些穿白大褂的人正环绕着我。我想向他招手，但动不了。  
“你还好吧?”  
我挪动着嘴唇，问道。凯斯不语，只是盯着我。我又轻声问了一遍。  
“你还好吧?”  
“该死。有事的是你不是我!”  
凯斯大喊大叫，但我只是淡淡地笑了笑。  
万幸。  
床不停的晃动，头晕越来越厉害。我记得凯斯在我昏迷前说“别扔下我”，虽然不知道是不是真的，但是他没事，真的太好了。  
“你们要带他去哪？”凯斯问一个护士。  
“他必须接受检查，确认伤到什么地方后再接受治疗……放心，一切都会好起来的。”护士说。  
“孩子……”  
我动了动嘴唇。凯斯犹豫了一下，转过身回答道。  
“没关系的。”  
接着，床穿过一扇门，凯斯停了下来。最后，我目送着脸色苍白的凯斯渐渐远去。  
———————分割线——————  
一个护士微笑着走进来。  
“凯斯还好吗？”我问。  
对于我的问题，护士无奈地微笑着说：  
“皮特曼先生平安无事，不用担心。他知道延雨醒了一定会很高兴的。事实上，因为你情况不太好，所以我们暂时禁止了探视。他一直试图联系到你。”  
她接着说道，“因为延雨一直到最后都没有放弃，所以孩子也有了力量。”  
我感到又内疚又心痛，所以轻声回答道:“是的。”  
护士像安慰我一样捋了捋我的头发。  
“延雨的状态也变得非常好。刚来的时候，我还担心你的肺炎会加重，幸好当时顺利度过了难关。”  
她满脸同情地说，  
“别再担心了，多休息一会儿吧。”  
护士拿起针，给我挂上吊瓶。  
我刚刚醒来还有些疲乏，于是很快便睡着了。  
———————分割线——————  
我浑身疼得要命，不由自主地皱起眉头，呼吸变得粗重起来。我发出低吟，好不容易才恢复意识，陌生的环境使我暂时感到混乱。我想要叫人却发不出声音。  
不知道是不是因为不安，我感到气喘吁吁，什么机器开始响了起来。过了一会儿，护士出现了。  
她走到我床边，俯下身来，试图听我说话。  
“孩子。 "  
“孩子也很健康。”  
我长出一口气，护士温柔地对我说：  
“是强壮的宝贝。差点就流产了，还好最后保住了。现在孩子的状况很稳定。”  
……………  
我伴着已经习惯的麻木的疼痛又一次睡着了。  
——————分割线——————  
嗓子好干。  
我呻吟着，表情有些扭曲，紧接着听到有人靠近的声音。我睁开眼睛，只见一个人走近床铺，因为我不仅意识模糊，而且视线也很模糊，因此费了好大劲也没有看清他。之后，那人便一直低头看着我，什么话也没说。我在因他的沉默而感到不安时，突然意识到了他是谁。  
凯斯。  
他一言不发，只是看着我。因为背光，我看不清凯斯的表情。正当我费尽心思地去看清他那晦暗的面孔时，他蓦地发出一声深深的叹息，好像要说点什么，但是什么都没有，他又陷入了沉默之中。  
他在想什么呢?  
我突然感到好奇。他什么时候来的？一直在旁边陪着我吗？  
会不会因为标记没有消失而感到遗憾呢?许多想法充斥在我的脑海中。  
但是凯斯依旧一言不发。他终于张开嘴，但是好一会儿才开始说话。  
"……你哪里不舒服?天啊，眼睛肿了。你感觉怎么样?”  
他问得很亲切，我却不敢贸然回答。每当闭上眼睛又睁开眼睛时，感觉像是失去意识后又重新看见了对方。接着疼痛袭来，我不禁发出微弱的呻吟声，他怜惜地看着我说：  
“再睡一会儿吧，来，放松……”  
我不出声，只是用嘴型打断了他。  
凯斯没有说话。过了一会，他仍然没有出声。夹杂着呼吸声，凯斯默默地看着我，犹如失去了什么东西，他的表情很茫然。  
这时我才看清了他的脸色。他显然十分疲倦，眼底深陷，脸色苍白，阴影更深。他的表情非常疲惫，好像几天来都没有痛痛快快地休息过。就像证据一样，凯斯以比平时更慢的手速慢慢地捋了捋头发，似乎想剪掉它好久了，而头发早已失去了最初完美的形态。我只是呆呆地盯着凯斯，在丹尼家见到他时的感觉又来了。  
奇怪。我心里的某个角落一下子豁然开朗。这个男人怎么样了,现在对我来说都无所谓。我只是觉得他可怜，仅此而已。  
我发现桌上摆着一个水杯，正好可以我掩饰尴尬的神色。  
“怎么了？”  
我的眼神示意凯斯。他没有明白。于是我用手指指了指。凯斯迟疑地挪动了脚步。忽然想起以前他也曾这样为我倒水的事情。回来的他往我肩膀下面伸了伸胳膊，让我半坐起来。在他的帮助下喝了几口水后，我才勉强发出声音了。  
"谢谢"  
凯斯阴沉地笑了笑，竟然皱起了眉头。他放开我，转身朝桌子走去。放下杯子的他抬头看了一眼天花板，似乎抑制了很多情绪，很长一段时间他都没有说话。我心里嘀咕着他在想什么。  
凯斯深吸了一口气，肩部放松了一下，终于开口了。  
"……别再干那种事了。”  
我只是眨了一下眼睛。  
“咳！”  
我咳嗽了一下。凯斯回头看了看我。在他那紧张的目光的注视下，我挥手示意没事。所幸我不再咳嗽。凯斯盯着我看了一会儿，终于继续说到。  
“我说，你不要再做这样的事了。”  
他的声音微弱地颤抖。  
“我不知道，我当时什么都没想。”  
我犹豫着说。  
“延雨！”  
我不得不回应这像警告一样的轻喝。  
“我不知道下次还会不会。”  
我执拗地说。反正已经没有什么可失去的了。  
“你！”  
凯斯磨了磨牙，好像生气了。  
“我不能让你涉险。”  
凯斯默默地盯着我，嘴里发出“哈”的一声叹息声，然后他用双手胡乱擦了擦脸。我默默地注视着他。暂时抑制住怒火的凯斯开口了。  
“你到底想让我做什么?”  
"没那回事。" “该死!”  
凯斯大喊大叫。我看着他充血的眼睛，想:该怎么说才能让这个男人安心呢?  
虽然身体很不舒服，但我还是回答了他：  
“我已经平安无事了”  
凯斯这下更生气了。他那紫色的眼睛一动不动地瞪着我。他张了张嘴，最后终于用低沉的声音说：  
"……求你，拜托了，不要再为我做什么了。拜托，拜托了!”  
他愤愤不平地转身，接着就离开了病房。  
从“咣”的一声关上的门的另一端，我看到了很多穿黑西服的男人。  
—————分割线——————  
病房里只有我一个人，我很自然的又睡着了。我睡着的时候好象有很多人在走来走去，但神奇的是，我并没有醒来。护士还告诉我，门外有几名保镖24小时都在警戒。  
第二天前来探病的查尔斯告诉了我很多事情。那个企图劫持我们的司机和先前袭击过凯斯的那个男子属于一个非法宗教集团。他们将极优质alpha定性为“恶魔”，随时进行恐怖活动。准确地说，他就是该地区的情报员。  
跑到凯斯面前的那个坏蛋，只是在他的手臂上留下了刺伤。  
任务失败后司机被捕了。此后，不管怎么说，他都保持沉默，最后在监狱里自杀了。  
但从多方面看，这是死亡让人怀疑。当时，听到这一消息的只是辉泰克皱着眉头表示“无法释然。”之后这件事就过去了，没有人再对件事感兴趣。  
要是当时再多费心去调查一下就好了。  
虽然感到遗憾，但已经晚了。  
被捕后，司机坦白了一切，是他故意谎称道路被管制，并诱导我们在酒店住一天。这可能是为了拖延时间向上级作报告，然后制定了一个晚上的详细计划。  
因为这件事，受到冲击最大的是凯斯。平时他以挑剔的聘用而出名。新雇用的员工连凯斯的附近都不能靠近。打扫房间需要几年的时间来积累信任。听说司机已经工作了近10年。  
但他险些这样夺去雇主的生命，这自然会受到打击。  
查尔斯说：“自从他亲人生病了，他就开始信仰宗教了。”  
查尔斯说司机之所以会这样做，并不是一开始就那样的，而是在中途变成那样的，因此我没有责任。这似乎暗示了他的意思。当然，我也是这样想的。  
我说，“幸亏那辆车上有枪,太幸运了。”  
查尔斯听了我的话，面无表情，却流露出一丝自豪。  
“上次遭到恐怖袭击后，我请皮特曼把那个秘密装置装在车里。现在很幸运的用到了它。”  
当我道谢时，他第一次露出了微笑。想要整理好位置回去的查尔斯突然想起了什么  
“啊，对了”  
"皮特曼先生有急事要出差，会离开几天。”  
"……出差吗? "  
他点了点头。  
“因为那边的事情解决后才会回来，所以不知道确切的日程。”  
我表示知道了。查尔斯简单地打了个招呼就离开了病房。我费尽心思假装没有空虚的心情，装作若无其事地虚度时光。  
—————分割线———————  
艾玛来探望我已经是两天之后的事情了。除了偶尔袭来的全身疼痛之外，我没有什么不舒服的地方，所以在我毫无意义地打发无聊的时间，来回更换电视频道,看看手表时,我突然听到敲门声，接着艾玛便进来了。  
“艾玛!”  
“延雨!”  
她高兴地叫了一声，赶紧过来和我拥抱了一下。松开胳膊后，她俯瞰着我，忍不住哭了起来。  
我不禁想到，如果在我受伤第一天，我可能会昏过去。  
但现在连输液都不用了，而且睡觉前只需要打止痛药，但在艾玛看来，我仍然是重病患者。这也许是因为我身上到处贴着创可贴和缠着绷带的缘故。  
“天啊，我听说你伤得很重。”  
"看,我伤得并不重，而且现在好多了，艾玛。”我笑着说。  
此时，虽然我的肋骨一直隐隐作痛，但我还是撒了谎，努力装出平静的样子。艾玛连忙将带来的礼物放在桌子上，然后回头看了看我，脸上挂着微笑。  
"抱歉，我来晚了。"她说。今天,她请了一天假，带着自己的母亲来医院，顺道看望了我。  
“真的是想象不到的事情接连发生，连一点反应时间都没有。”  
拉过椅子坐下的艾玛说道。  
“延雨辞职后，公司一片混乱。大家都在努力工作，可新人却帮不上忙，大家都希望延雨快点好起来，继续来工作。”  
她看了我一眼，长叹了一口气。  
“我还得再过段时间。”  
“我觉得艾玛做得很好。”  
艾玛摇了摇头，说道：  
“不是。我们只是在强撑。”  
“艾玛。”  
当我真挚地呼唤她的名字时，艾玛抬头看着我的脸。我直视着她的眼睛，说：  
“我觉得艾玛有足够的能力来应对这些事。你要相信我的眼光。”  
这句话使艾玛的脸颊变得红润。  
“对不起，谢谢你。”  
她应付了一句，赶紧转开了话题。  
“事情变多了是事实。自从延雨消失后，皮特曼就失去了理智。我还以为公司要倒闭了呢。”  
“不会的。”  
“我是认真的。”  
艾玛严肃地说，  
“皮特曼经常参加会议分心，并且不来上班，有一次他没有上班，我去确认了一下，结果他喝得连起床都起不来。幸好他下午来了。有时就像突然通知一样，查尔斯打电话给我，之后整个秘书室都会陷入恐慌。听说皮特曼要旷班一周，大家都说不知道这段时间要怎么进行工作。，即使来了也浑身散发着信息素，这让其他alpha和omega非常难受。”  
闻所未闻。意外的消息使我吃惊地看着她。  
我问到:“极优质alpha不容易喝醉酒，刻有标记的话会有什么不同吗?  
我这样想着，艾玛摇了摇头。  
“你知道他喝了多少吗?查尔斯后来甚至对我发牢骚，说他将一些特价的香槟藏起来，还把他储存的葡萄酒都喝光了。他还喝了伏特加和威士忌，喝得太凶了。”  
“……”  
她甚至说她怀疑凯斯会不会成为第一个因酒精中毒而死亡的极优质alpha  
突然想起我前几天见到他的时候，他瘦得像个泄了气的皮球。虽然现在比那时好了一些，但是和以前相比还是脸色不好。  
她再次低着头，喃喃自语道：“天啊!虽然工作了这么多年，但还是第一次见到皮特曼先生这副狼狈的样子。因为总是看到他完美的样子，我经常会出现一种这个一瘸一拐，连领带都没有的男人根本不是他的幻觉。”  
艾玛叹了口气，我没再说什么。根本无法相信：凯斯，头发蓬松，连领带都没有，竟然还在上班时候酗酒？  
这不是艾玛对他的偏见，这是所有人都看到的事情，这是事实。但凯斯可以在一定程度上可以保证票房成功，但在某种程度上是行不通的。  
需要改变一下。  
“会变好的。”  
我再次强调地说。“一定会变好的。”  
艾玛也用真挚的表情点了点头。  
“你得马上康复。”  
她马上转换了话题。  
“即使不是这样事情也很多，他个人指示的事情也很多。什么买哪块地啊，支援谁啊，做什么工程啊，为了公司其他人都焦头烂额，皮特曼却没有上班……”  
艾玛不满地撅了撅嘴。  
“那就应该整理好所有没来得及处理的事情，以便第二天一上班就能马上跟凯斯确认处理。”虽然回去会得到追加津贴，但比起钱，我更想先寻找我的人生。一切都很糟糕，新来的人根本帮不上忙，如果再招人，也不知道怎么教……凯斯从没有在我的面前展示出那样的形象。无论我逃跑之前还是回来之后，他总是完美无缺。艾玛继续抱怨，完全没有注意到我困惑的情绪。  
“既然是这样，公司的工作怎么能做好呢?有几次因为判断失误而把电影全部拍完了，听说是浪费了巨额的钱。我还以为我要失业了呢。”  
她不愿再回想了，摇了摇头，接着说道，  
“幸好最近能做一些事情。大家都认为这部电影是最后的机会。——最近似乎找回了感觉，所以非常期待……如果能成功，不仅赔了的钱能赚回来，我们还会赚到更多的钱。如果失败了，一切就都结束了。我们投资了这么多。”  
“这次拍摄的电影是什么?”  
埃玛把片名告诉了我，我对这个名字有些陌生。啊，我想起起来了！  
这是由切斯·米勒主演的影片。  
据说，上次违反合约吃苦头的电影现在又重新开拍。那部影片虽然也是一种冒险，但比起承担各种损失和麻烦，投入到角色上的创新能否成功，首映的影片的胜败更为重要。那是米勒的主演的电影。  
“是不是对我一见钟情了?  
“什么?”  
她调皮地做了个鬼脸。反应太可爱了，我终于笑了。  
“我认为这是有可能的。你是不是被艾玛迷住了，总是犯错误，说话结结巴巴的。”  
“你觉得米勒这人怎么样？”  
“他的外貌并不糟糕，像延雨一样，大多数alpha和ormega的外表都很好。  
当然，我就这么说说。因为，很多人虽然会出现外貌变化的情况或天生具有“alpha”或“omegae”的性质，但是从出生开始外貌就非常出众，但却是beta的人并不在少数，比如说我。”艾玛眨了眨眼睛，她好像是真心诚意的。我无语地笑了。  
“我不知道为什么艾玛已经是一个美人了？”  
“当然是啦。乔什长得那么帅，这不是理所当然吗?我们是亲兄妹。”  
“乔什长得很帅，但我不太喜欢。”  
出乎意料的是，她似乎不太自信。明明那么帅，这太奇怪了。艾玛抬起头，艰难地继续说下去，  
“我从小就经常被跟乔什比较。乔什虽然是美男但是我却很平凡..  
“如果乔什是女人，那就是艾玛的脸了。”  
我断然地说。艾玛眨了眨她吃惊的眼睛。对于半信半疑的她，我深信不疑地加以补充。  
“当然是美人了。”  
她惊慌地看了我一眼，随即苦笑起来。  
“别总是这么让我心动，我又不是男人。”我对这句话没有回嘴。艾玛毫不在意地笑了笑。  
“一直以来，我喜欢的人都不喜欢我。虽然收到过几次告白，但是因为我肌肉发达，所以不太喜欢那种类型…以后会出现与我相配的人吧。  
后来，看到长吁短叹的她，我赶紧转话题。艾玛却继续说下去，  
“你这个笨男人。你爱上我了，太不像话了。”  
“你为什么这么想?”  
我吓了一跳。艾玛回答说：  
“没有理由。”  
"……你在开玩笑吗?不是真心的吧？”看来听她发牢骚实在是太应该了。虽然受伤了，但我很庆幸自己躺在医院里。  
“新来的人很糟糕吗?”  
她紧张地点了点头。  
“第一次见面的时候就感觉不是很好。看上去有些傻乎乎的，不管问什么都结结巴巴的，出门时向我打招呼，甚至还不小心撞到门上。所以我现在在想我要不要在皮特曼的公司里继续工作呢，但简和瑞秋都还不错，他现在负责面试。如果你现在再去面试，你会被淘汰的。”  
当我看到她重新抬起头时，我有一种奇怪的感觉。  
“他是男职员吗?beta?”  
“是男人，alpha。你的简历不错，但你也很有可能失败。”  
她愤怒地握紧了拳头。天哪，我暗想。但是奇妙的心情并没有消失。我一边询问公司的工作，一边补充了几个有关新职员的问题。在听到艾玛的回答之后，我突然得出了一个结论……突然心脏怦怦跳了起来，令人厌烦的回忆又浮现在眼前，手掌也湿润了。艾玛感到惊慌，眨了眨眼睛，我的情绪似乎外露了出来。  
“……你怎么了？”  
我茫然地看着她的脸，艾玛小心翼翼地看着我的眼色问。  
“哦，我犯了个错。”  
虽然应该说“我不舒服”，但是嘴唇并没有及时反应过来。脑子里乱成一团，最后我想起了对我大喊大叫的凯斯。这到底是什么情况呢?  
“……艾玛。”  
我好不容易开口了。  
“皮特曼突然出差了，他一定很忙。这次出差是谁跟着去的?瑞秋，还是简 ?”  
我心想：艾玛还在，看来并不是很重要的事。如果我身体再好一点，我也许可以帮忙?  
艾玛却摇着头说：  
“皮特曼去休假了。”  
“什么？休假！”  
我被出乎意料的话吓坏了。  
“查尔斯说他出差了。不是出差，是休假吗?”  
“你能帮我联系查尔斯吗?我想我要离开了，现在，立刻！"  
艾玛惊慌地用手机拨通了查尔斯的电话。  
——————分割线———————  
还没等查尔斯来病房，艾玛就匆匆告别离开了。我一个人等着他来，但当查尔斯出现时，我却紧张起来。  
“什么事啊，延雨。你有什么需要的吗?”  
他的态度和平时一模一样，我突然想到艾玛是不是记错了什么。查尔斯望着我，脸上没有一丝歉疚的神色，也没有隐藏什么。  
但他总是那样。我很晚才想起查尔斯的脸几乎没有露出过表情，就问道:  
“听说皮特曼出差了，是吗?”  
“对!”  
这次他也毫不犹豫地回答了。但是我却感觉到了严重的不和谐。  
“几天了?你不知道准确的日程吗?”  
“是的。等皮特曼先生完成了他的工作之后，就会来电话的。我不知道需要多长时间。”  
我怀疑地问：  
“据秘书室说凯斯已经休假了？”  
“她记错了。艾玛经常会犯错误。”  
“管理雇主的日程表的秘书不能区分休假和出差，这像话吗?”  
查尔斯第一次沉默了。虽然他的表情没有任何变化，但他额头上渗出了细细的汗珠。  
“即使皮特曼有了新的对象也没关系。”“不是这样的。”  
自暴自弃地，查尔斯立即予以否定。但是我并没有放弃，而是用了其他的方法。  
“如果凯斯去见其他人了，那就更好了。我想见见凯斯，你能帮我联系我一下吗?我没有手机。”

*


End file.
